


The Retreat

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [11]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Job, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Callen and Deeks learn a lot, Cock Rings, Collars, Color system used, Dom/sub, Dwayne takes the gentle appoarch, Edgeplay, Flogging, Gibbs take a harder appoarch, Gil takes a lecturing appoarch, Good BDSM relationship, Hand Feeding, Headspace, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kneeling, Love, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, St. Andrew's Cross, Subspace, Topspace, Trust and control, Vibrators, body painting, leash, leather cuffs, no pet play, overall very sweet, pain and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: The 4 couples meet up at a cabin for a retreat, a safe place for them to embrace their lifestyle completely.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’re alright with this Marty?” Callen asked his lover as he cut the engine of his car as he parked behind a few other cars that was a bit away from a large wooden cabin with huge bay windows that basically took up the whole front side of the cabin.

“I’m sure G, besides you’ll be right beside me the whole time.” The blond ducked his head, blushing and smiling when Callen placed his hand on the back of his neck in a familiar motion that had Deeks relaxing within moments. 

“My good boy.” Callen purred as the two stayed like that for a moment before the two exited the car, Callen grab their bags and laced their fingers together again before they headed up to the front door. 

“Just relax and be your self Marty.” Callen reassured before he rang the bell, footsteps were heard before the door swung open. 

“G!” Tony DiNozzo grinned happily at the sight of Callen and Deeks. 

“Welcome! You must be Marty Deeks; it’s nice to meet the man that stole G’s heart! I’m Tony DiNozzo, hey Boss G is here!” 

“Thanks Tony.” Callen smiled as the two entered the cabin/lodge. Deeks was looking around unsure still, hand tightening around Callen’s when he spotted the black leather collar sitting obviously around Tony’s neck. 

“G, good to see you again.” An older man with silver/white hair in a Marine style haircut walked into sight, arm dropping possessively around Tony’s waist tugging him to his side and Deeks swallowed, as he pressed closer to Callen at the sight of the obvious Dominate man. 

“You too Gibbs, this is Marty Deeks.” Callen smiled as the two men shook hands firmly, friendly smiles on their faces. 

“He’s cute, hair kind of reminds me of a dog.” Gibbs grunted, as he looked Deeks up and down making Deeks feel suddenly exposed. He didn’t even take offence at the dog comment, far too used to comments of that style from Sam and Kensi. 

“Yeah, but he’s mine and remember dogs are loyal.” Callen’s eyes glinted with amusement and Deeks relaxed slightly knowing that if Callen was amused then it was safe. 

“Good, come on the others are waiting. You can check out your room first and then join us in the den for drinks yeah?” Gibbs kissed Tony’s cheek as he towed the other man out of the foyer, Tony giving Deeks an encouraging smile over his shoulder before the two disappeared from sight. 

“Ready?” Callen side eyed Deeks making sure he was still okay with all of this. 

“Ready… Sir.” Deeks smiled as he spoke, he got a happy kiss from Callen as a reward before the two headed up the stairs that bracketed each side of the foyer. 

~~/~~

“What do you think of G’s boy Boss?” Tony asked as he settled on a pillow between Gibbs’ legs, resting his head on the older man’s thigh. Tony let out a content sigh when Gibbs started to stroke his hair. The shield nipple clamps pinching lightly as Tony settled into place on the cushion in a way where the butt plug and cock ring he had on underneath the blue robe he was wearing wouldn’t annoy him. 

“He seems to be just what G needs, but is unsure and they are still dancing around each other.” Gibbs reported.

“They won’t be after this week.” Gil Grissom commented from his place where he was hand-feeding pieces of fruit to his own sub Nick Stokes who was curled up by his feet with a relaxed look on his face. Nick’s matching black leather collar, wrist and ankle cuffs visible past the deep green robe he was wearing to match the one Gil was wearing. A black leash was looped loosely around Gil’s wrist and it led to the back of the collar Nick was wearing. 

“We’ll take care of em, won’t we King?” Chris LaSalle looked up at Dwayne Pride from his place at Pride’s feet, eyes hazy as the rope underneath his soft maroon robe shifted against his skin when he moved.

“Yes we will, but we will respect their boundaries.” Pride agreed as he cupped Chris’ cheek with a loving touch that had the sub leaning into it with a soft sigh. 

Their conversation halted when Callen and Deeks entered the room, Deeks looked nervous and kept touching the leather collar that was snug around his throat as his eyes darted around taking in the others and something in his whole posture released. 

Callen guided Deeks over to the spare chair and sat down with his legs spread wide, Deeks let out a soft breath as he sank down onto his knees. He settled the back of his head resting against Callen’s right inner thigh, eyes closing as he felt Callen move his leg to bracket his sideways body closer to him in a protective manner. 

“Sorry, jet lag always gets to him.” Callen spoke to the others as he reached down to rest his hand on the fluffy hair of his sub. 

“Nicky here gets the same, we spent the first day we got here in bed” Gil smiled as he palmed Nick’s cheek giving him a quirk of his lips getting a wink in response as Nick parted his lips for another piece of fruit. 

“It’s not a problem G.” Gibbs assured the other man taking in the sight of his old friend with his sub and the way G’s eyes softened whenever he looked down at the peaceful face Deeks was sporting now. 

“Yeah, we have plenty of time to get to know him later.” Pride agreed as Chris nuzzled against the side of his leg, the Shibari work he did prior to coming downstairs working it’s magic like it always did. 

“Thank you.” Callen smile widened when he felt Deeks turn his head and let out a contented sigh as he relaxed and started to doze off. 

“Is this the first social setting you two have been together?” Pride asked softly as he noticed that most of their subs were slowly sinking into their own versions of subspace. 

“Yes it is, we are still working out what works for us and no one other than Hetty knows about this part of our lives so when Gibbs called I knew this would be a good chance.” Callen explained as he started to fiddle with a few strands of soft blond hair on habit, he actually adored Deeks shaggy hair. 

“You did good G.” Gibbs praised as Tony shifted so his face was more comfortable against his thigh so there wouldn’t be a crease. 

“Thank you.” Callen smiled feeling good at the praise that he didn’t get too often. He looked down at Deeks and his smile just grew wider and he knew that coming to this retreat was going to work out well for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callen and Deeks have a session with Chris and Pride

“This sun feels great.” Tony sighed as he stretched out on the lounge that was on the deck surrounding that large crystal clear pool. 

“Don’t get too much sun over in DC?” Chris asked as he took a sip from his drink from where he and Deeks were seated at the in pool bar by where the other two were resting. 

Their Dom’s were inside doing who knows what as they had been told to go outside and enjoy the sun and pool and that they would be gotten when it was time to come in. 

“It’s always overcast out there, so I’m taking every chance I can get to soak up some rays.” Tony adjusted himself again; all of them had forgone their collars and any other toys, as they didn’t want to explain those tan lines. 

“All we get in Vegas is sun, but I am going to try to ditch these tan lines.” Nick commented from where he was lying flat on his stomach, bare white ass facing the bright sun. 

“Chris this drink is one of the best drink’s I’ve ever had.” Deeks hummed happily as he sipped at the drink the other man had mixed for the group. 

“If you think this is good, then you need to have King make you a drink.” Chris blushed at the praise from the blond. 

“I don’t know man, one more of these and you’ll have to fish me out of the pool.” Deeks teased getting a good laugh from Chris. 

“Well we don’t want that.” Chris teased right back; the two had hit it off quickly. Actually they all had and the three could see how much pressure it took off of Deeks to be accepted like this. 

“I have a question for you guys… If it’s too personal then you don’t have to answer.” Deeks spoke up looking at them seeing how his words got the other’s attention.

“There is nothing too personal here Marty, this is a safe place remember?” Tony said gently and Deeks nodded remembering being told this but he was still slightly unsure. 

“Okay, okay… So sometimes it’s hard… To submit, to let myself loose that control and we’ve both been trying to work around that but I don’t think either of us know how to get me out of my head in order to get me to that place I want to be.” Deeks tried to explain the best he could, gesturing with his hands as he spoke out of habit. 

“I know exactly what you mean, we all do.” Chris reassured Deeks who had a nervous look on his face, which thankfully faded away at the other man’s words. 

“We each have our own thing we do to get us there, Gil likes to tie me down on the bed and edge me until I can’t think straight. Sometimes we do a bit of breath play so he is in complete control.” Nick propped himself up so he could speak and see the others easier while not disturbing his tanning. 

“Wow.” Deeks wet his lips at Nick’s words and the dreamy look Nick had gotten as he spoke like he was remembering. 

“It’s like heaven.” Nick agreed with a smile. 

“King has a way with ropes and I love it when he suspends me. The loss of gravity and the feeling of the rope on my skin does me in every time. Plus the look King gives me makes me feel like I’m the most beautiful thing in the world.” Chris admitted with a soft smile as he rubbed at his wrists absently like he was feeling ghost presence of rope on his skin. 

“Shibari huh?” Deeks nodded as he had dabbled in it a few times before Callen, but wasn’t sure if he was really into it. 

“Boss has this St. Andrews Cross in the basement by his boat, we use it for a few things but in this case he cuffs me to it and flogs me until everything fades away.” Tony smiled as he touched the back of his thighs gently like he could feel the flogger hitting his skin and Deeks bit his lip at what Tony’s words created in his mind. 

“All of those sound wonderful.” Deeks admitted with a shy smile.

“You and G will get there, you just have to communicate and test different things out to see what works best for both of you.” Chris said patted Deeks’ shoulder knowing the same feeling Deeks was going through as he had went through it with Pride when they first started this. 

“You’re right, thanks you guys.” Deeks flashed them a beaming smile as he felt more comfortable in knowing that this wasn’t just a ‘him’ problem. 

“Any time.” Nick grinned before he let his head fall back down to focus on his tanning while Tony slipped back on his shades and reclined fully to soak in the rays. Chris and Deeks just clinked rims of their glasses with smiles on their faces.

“Any time you want to watch, you are more than welcome to. It was put in the contract we all signed before we came here.” Chris said in a low voice making Deeks blush at the fact he was so obvious at making his interest known during their conversation. 

“I can talk to King if it’s okay for you and G to watch us after lunch. He likes painting during daylight after all.” Chris offered and it got Deeks interest.

“What do you mean by painting?” Deeks asked curiously.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Chris winked as he took another sip of his drink while Deeks rolled his eyes at the southern. 

“Tease.” Deeks smiled as he took another sip of his drink and made a happy noise getting another laugh from the other man. 

~~/~~

“Thank you for letting us in on this Dwayne.” Callen smiled at the other man as Deeks settled between his feet, shirtless and his collar in place. The two watched the way Pride was securing Chris’ arms to a St. Andrews Cross to keep them spread wide. Chris rested his forehead against a padded bar that was added there just for that reason, he could feel Callen and Deeks eyes on his back and a shiver ran down his spine. 

“Of course, I do like showing my boy off.” Pride smiled as he ran his hand down Chris’ back lovingly before he moved over to where his paints where set up. This is one of the reasons why the two of them worked so well, Pride loved showing Chris off and Chris liked being shown off like he was a piece of priceless art.

“I’m going to do a classic Day of the Dead Skull, just relax for me Christopher.” Pride told his sub exactly what he was going to do and got a nod of agreement as Chris let his limbs go slack in the leather cuffs at the first touch of the cool paint to his skin. 

Callen and Deeks watched in amazement as Pride slowly, carefully created a classic Day of the Dead Skull across the planes of Chris’ back and the way Chris’ head slowly tipped back his face slack and eyes closed as he drifted away. 

A while later Pride stepped back to take in the finished product that spanned the length and width of Chris’ back and nodded to himself the sight was as beautiful as he expected. He checked on Chris and gently kissed his forehead seeing he was deep in his subspace as per usual when it came to these sessions, they were relaxing for him and they both enjoyed the audience this time around. 

“It’s beautiful.” Callen spoke softly and Pride smiled in thanks at the praise. 

“If it’s alright with you G, I want to paint something on Marty.” Pride suggested gently.

“Would you like that Marty?” Callen looked down at his blond who looked up at him with hazy eyes. 

“Yes Sir.” Marty wet his lips and Callen smiled while Pride kissed Chris once more, whispering something low to him before moving over to hold his hand out to Deeks who took the offered hand. 

Pride smiled reassuringly to the blond as he led him over to chaise lounge and helped him lay down on his back. Callen moved as well and gently attached the leather cuffs that were lying on the ground as they were attached to the legs of the lounge. Deeks let out a soft sigh as the leather was wrapped around his wrists keeping his arms stretched out to the sides exposing his torso to the two Dom’s. 

Pride gave Callen a questioning look as he ran his fingers over the waistband of the pants Deeks was wearing and Callen nodded his consent remembering the conversation he and Marty had before joining the other pair. 

Pride smiled as he eased the last item of clothes off of Deeks leaving him completely bare and his half hard cock was resting heavy against his thigh. 

“How do you feel Marty?” Pride asked as he dipped a paintbrush into a nearby pot of paint.

“Green sir.” Deeks smiled as his eyes fluttered close at the first touch of the soft paintbrush bristles and the cool, wet touch of the paint on his chest. 

“See it’s not just about creating an image, it’s about the intimacy and the sensations of the paint and bristles being dragged across the skin.” Pride explained in a soothing voice that had Deeks relaxing further as the paintbrush stroked over his skin in sweeps and curls. 

“Look at how relaxed he is, look at how he’s trusting his subspace to us.” Pride spoke after a few minutes of painting and Deeks barely heard the words that were being said as he sunk into his subspace at the gentle touches and the feeling of the leather around his wrists. 

“He looks beautiful.” Callen stroked his fingers through Deeks hair, the sub turned towards his Dom’s hand almost on reflex as a soft sigh escaped his lips. 

“He does, I’m going to check on Chris.” Pride agreed as he put the finishing touches on the painting he had created, pulling back to give Callen time with Deeks while he checked on his own sub. 

“How are you doing Chris?” Pride asked his lover, hand resting gently on the back of Chris’ neck atop his collar. 

“Green Sir.” Chris smiled as Pride started to un-cuff his ankles and then his wrists. Chris stumbled off of the cross before being caught and swung up into his Dom’s arms where he nuzzled against the soft fabric of the shirt Pride was wearing. 

“You okay here G?” Pride asked looking over to where Callen was stroking Deeks hair with an amazed look on his face. 

“Yes, thank you Dwayne.” Callen looked up briefly to give him a smile before he looked back down at Deeks, fingers carding through his blond hair. 

Pride smiled before he moved out of the room, Chris cradled tenderly in his arms. Pride moved past a room where Gil and Gibbs were sitting with their subs between their legs drifting in their subspaces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callen and Deeks get taught Pain and Pleasure by Gibbs and Tony.

“So your session with us was good for you too?” Chris asked Deeks as the two settled on a couch in the living room where Nick and Tony were already curled up, Die Hard playing on the screen.

“It was amazing, I never even thought that painting of all things would be able to send me into subspace.” Deeks admitted making Chris smile. 

“So you like being softly pulled into subspace, so I guess a session with me and Boss tonight isn’t something you are interested in? He does play hard when he wants to.” Tony grinned at Deeks whose cheeks turned pink at the offer. 

“It was nice being softly pulled under, but…” Deeks trailed off not sure he wanted to admit that he liked it rough but never really got it as Callen didn’t want to risk hurting him.

“I’ll get Boss to check with G, but I would be honored if you joined us tonight.” Tony smiled genuinely at Deeks who nodded, hoping that Callen would agree. 

“I call dibs next time.” Nick pouted as he sunk down into his seat making the others laugh. 

“Okay Nick, next time I promise.” Deeks agreed and Nick brightened up. 

~~/~~

Deeks watched amazed as Gibbs checked the cuffs that were wrapped around Tony’s wrists and ankles, keeping him tied to the St. Andrews cross. His head resting on the same padded bar that Chris had used the last time Deeks and Callen had been in that room. Gibbs ran his hands over Tony’s back, over the swell of his lightly scarred ass and thighs obviously from precious sessions together. 

“Pain and pleasure are a fine line when done properly.” Gibbs spoke as he picked up a leather flogger, the numerous strands moving as Gibbs did. Deeks swallowed at the sight of the familiar toy and shivered from his place between Callen’s legs, remembering the last time he had felt leather strands against his own skin. 

“Most Dom’s get off on the control and sometimes loose focus thus causing their sub’s unwanted pain. This happens more often than it should, that is why you only play rough like this when you have complete control of your own emotions and your sub trusts you completely. You have to figure out which one of you wants or needs it the most, if you are lucky you both need/want it equally. Tony and I both get something different from sessions like this, he sometimes needs a bit of pain to get fully out of his head and when I need to be in control of everything.” Gibbs explained as he dragged the tips of the flogger over Tony’s ass and thighs before drawing his arm back and snapping the leather strands over Tony’s ass. Tony let out a gasp of surprise before it turned into a groan while his hips thrusted forward. Gibbs followed up the first slap with a few more watching the red marks appear against his starting to tan skin. 

“How do you know how hard to swing or when to stop?” Callen asked in a soft voice noticing how Tony was groaning and eyes closing as he started to slide into his subspace. Callen reached down to thread his fingers through Deeks hair as he spoke, noticing how the blond was intensely watching and listening. 

“It takes time to get into the groove of things, it takes a lot of communication between the two of you to get the right pressure, if it is too much for either of one of you, safe word or safe gesture out. It works both ways in all situations but when ships, floggers, crops and pain are involved you have to be extra careful.” Gibbs continued to speak as he kept a steady flow of strikes up, sending Tony deeper and deeper into his subspace as pain and pleasure overtook his senses. 

“Marty, you have had experience with this in past relationships have you not?” Callen asked, gently tilting his sub’s head up so they could look at each other. He learned that Deeks liked his hair being pulled and his hair being used to move his head around. 

“Yes Sir, it started off good for both of us… However time went on and it became more pain than pleasure.” Deeks said slowly, he had talked about this past relationship with Callen before, but it still hurt to think about his ex-Domme. 

“Some never want to go back to that once they have been burned by someone. While other’s with the right person find them selves wanting to try again.” Gibbs said softly, having seen both sides. 

“What about you love?” Callen asked softly, using one of his pet names for his sub. 

“…I want to try again Sir, with you.” Deeks admitted quietly, but feeling safe enough to voice his desire to try this out again, with Callen. 

“We’ll have to start small, but I think we can make this work.” Callen said after a quiet moment of thought that was only disturbed by the slap of leather on Tony’s skin and his groans as Gibbs worked him over in the way both of them loved. 

“Thank you Sir.” Deeks gave Callen a bright yet shy smile, making Callen lean down just enough to brush their lips together. 

“I think you two will be just fine, if you feel up to anything there are some toys over there.” Gibbs gestured to a nearby cupboard that was basically blending into the corner of the wall. Callen nodded his thanks at Gibbs who then turned his full attention to Tony, a hand coming up to grip his sub’s hair tight yanking his head back to attack his neck with his mouth. 

Callen led Deeks over to the other side of the room; he traced Deeks jawline gently before pulling him down into a deep kiss. Deeks groaned into his Dom’s mouth, all but melting into Callen’s strong form. 

“Take whatever position you’ll feel most comfortable in, we’ll start out light okay? How do a vibrator and maybe a riding crop sound?” Callen said, needing Deeks consent before he did anything else. 

“Perfect Sir.” Deeks shuddered at the tone of voice Callen was now using; he loved it when Callen got like this. Callen gave Deeks a reassuring smile and moved away to the cupboard while Deeks glanced around and smiled when he spotted a chair that would be perfect for what he had in mind. 

He stripped off his boxers so he was fully naked save for his collar. He tugged his pillow from the other chair over to the new chair; he settled it there before he sank to his knees. Deeks took one last look at Tony and Gibbs and swallowed down a groan at the sight of Gibbs pounding into Tony now, the sub’s ass and thighs red with marks from the flogger and Tony was an utter mess with a blissed out look on his face while Gibbs whispered unheard words into his ear as they moved. 

Deeks adjusted himself on the chair so his torso, neck and face were comfortable on the padding of the chair, but his knees were wide on the pillow and his ass was facing out towards Callen in a silent invitation. 

Deeks let his eyes flutter closed when he felt familiar lubed fingers ease their way inside of him, probing and stretching him. Callen didn’t spend long with doing that as Callen had taken Deeks at least once a day since they got to the cabin. Deeks let out a groan as the width of a vibrating dildo entered him; opening him wide and Callen let it rest just against his prostate. 

Deeks’ back arched when Callen turned on the vibrator, sending the vibrations over his whole body making him trembling with the new sensations. Deeks gasped when he felt the semi-familiar touch of cool leather drag down his spine and over his ass. 

“Color?” Callen asked, voice controlled but Deeks could hear the underlying excitement that they both shared when they tried something new together. 

“Green Sir.” Deeks said loud enough for his Dom to hear. There was a few moments of nothing before Deeks let out a loud gasp when Callen brought the riding crop down on his ass, the surprising mix of pain and pleasure shocking Deeks for a moment. The shock then turned into a groan as he jerked his ass back in a silent request for more, which Callen willingly gave. 

Deeks was clutching at the chair he was bent over as his cock leaked and his ass throbbed with each hit he took from Callen turning him even further with every hit. 

“Color?” Callen stopped, hand gently soothing over Deeks’ red ass in a way that had Deeks sighing as he relaxed. 

“Green Sir.” Deeks slurred and he felt Callen’s fingers stroke his cheek as the Dom took in the sight of his sub so obviously in his subspace. 

“I think that’s enough for now, I want you to come for me Marty.” Callen ordered in a low, commanding voice. Deeks gasped when Callen’s hand came down on his ass and his other hand jerked his cock roughly, almost the side of painful. It did the trick and Deeks was letting out a cry of pleasure as he came, everything going hazy and floaty for him. 

Deeks was vaguely aware of the toy being eased out of him and a heavy yet soft blanket being wrapped around his body before he was comfortably settled on Callen’s lap, his Dom stroking his hair and whispering praises to him as he enjoyed his subspace. 

“Beautiful aren’t they?” Gibbs asked Callen quietly from where he too was curled up with his own sub who too was in his subspace, almost asleep in his own blanket. 

“They sure are.” Callen agreed.

“There are creams in the bathrooms that will help with the healing and throbbing I’m sure Marty will experience tomorrow.” Gibbs informed Callen.

“Thank you Jethro, I mean it.” Callen rested his cheek atop of Deeks’ fluffy blond hair. 

“You got a good man and sub there G, don’t let him get away or you’ll regret it. I know I almost did with Tony, don’t be stupid like I was.” Gibbs gave Callen the best advice he could think of and Callen absorbed the history behind the words.

“I swear I won’t.” Callen promised, mostly to himself than to Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter. Callen and Deeks learn about trust and control from Grissom and Nick.

“Dwayne taught you gentle touches while Jethro taught you pain and pleasure. I’m going to teach you about control.” Gil spoke to Deeks and Callen who were seated across from Gil and Nick in the same way they had been sitting when with the other couples. 

“Do you want to know why I have this leash attached to Nicky’s collar?” Gil tugged at said leash as he spoke making Nick tilt his head back where Gil pressed their lips together briefly. 

“It has nothing to do with pet play of any sort, but about the control I have over Nick and the control he willingly gives up to me every single time. It’s about balance and utter trust.” Gil sounded like a professor lecturing but Callen and Deeks hung onto every word. 

“Tonight I’m going to demonstrate that trust, I’m going to be edging my boy.” Gil said as he stroked Nick’s cheek letting his sub nuzzle against it for a moment.

“Then if you feel comfortable, I want to two to give it a shot. Only take it to a level you are both comfortable with, Nicky and I have years of trust behind us when it comes to this sort of play, even more before we became a couple.” Gil explained as he patted his thighs, Nick gracefully settled on Gil’s offered lap backwards so he was facing Callen and Deeks and his back was pressed against Gil’s chest. 

Nick closed his eyes as his Dom gently pulled his head back thanks to the tug on his leash. Nick wasn’t a shy man so he grasped the arms of the chair, lifting himself up just enough to hover over Gil’s lap. The older man unzipped his pants; pulling him self out just in time for Nick to impale himself on his cock, already well lubed and stretched from beforehand. 

Nick let out a low, drawn out groan of pleasure as he adjusted to having Gil inside of him again. Nick gasped when he felt his collar starting to slowly constrict around his throat while Gil’s free hand splayed over Nick’s toned stomach, holding him in place protectively. Nick rolled his hips in a testing way, resulting in both of the men groaning at the sensations that the movement caused. This encouraged Nick to start actively bouncing up and down on Gil’s cock like he had been born to do so. 

Deeks and Callen watched as Gil pulled the leash tighter and tighter making Nick arch his back invitingly as he moved faster than before, his own hard cock bouncing and leaking pre-cum with every move. It was obvious to see that Nick was enjoying every moment of their slow breath play and Deeks let out a small gasp when Nick let out a strangled noise when Gil snapped a flexible cock ring around his erection, stopping him from orgasming, as he clearly must have been close to doing so. 

“This is where the real fun begins. There are many different ways to edge someone. I prefer to let my Nicky here most of the work, so when I reward him at the end it will be even more amazing for him.” Gil lectured while Nick kept riding his Dom without pause, even as his fingers dug into the wood of the chair arms. His hips stuttered every so often and a soft sob escaped from his lips as he gasped a bit more for air that was slowly being cut off in a very controlled precise way by his Dom. 

Callen tangled his fingers into Deeks hair like he had a habit of doing when they were sitting like this. He was watching very interested at the way the edging and breath play was affecting both Nick and Gil. It was something he had never experienced before and from a quick glance it looks like Deeks hadn’t either, Callen was glad they were on the same page when it came to this sort of play. 

“Sir, please, please, please!” Nick seemed to have hit his limit as he grinded down on Gil and he tried desperately to not touch his aching cock. 

“Do you want to come Nicky?” Gil crooned as he reached down and teasingly stroked Nick’s bound cock making Nick give a gasping sob as the collar tightened just a bit more. 

“Yes Sir, please, please!” Nick fingers scrambled at the wood on the chair arm. Gil kissed Nick’s neck right on top of a healing bite mark before he tugged the cock ring off while tugging on the leash once more while at the same time he thrusted up into Nick harder than he had yet.   
Nick let out a raspy noise that could be counted as a cry of pleasure as he came hard, his cum splattering up over his stomach and chest. Nick all but collapsed back against Gil’s chest with a exhausted, dazed look on his face as he breathed deeply now that Gil had loosen his grip on his collar. 

“You did so well Nicky, you were perfect.” Gil praised as he stroked Nick’s hair, having orgasmed himself when Nick clenched down tightly on him and there was nothing that could have held Gil back. 

“Thank you Sir.” Nick slurred as he turned to rest his face against the crook of Gil’s neck. 

“How do you feel about this?” Callen asked Deeks in a quiet voice not wanting to disturb Nick and Gil, as they were both clearly in their own little world. 

“Maybe a bit too much for right now, but we could try it later.” Deeks offered quietly, tilting his head back to rest against Callen’s thigh fully in order for them to make eye contact. 

“I agree, we’ll revisit this later.” Callen agreed, cupping Deeks’ cheek running his thumb over his sub’s lower lip. Deeks let his mouth drop open at the simple touch, tongue flicking at Callen’s thumb in a teasing way. 

“Can I suck you off Sir?” Deeks fluttered his eyelashes a he looked up at Callen whose eyes darkened at his sub’s words. One quick glance over at Nick and Gil who were now kissing and talking quietly with each other but their position hadn’t changed an inch. 

“Of course you can baby.” Callen smiled as he used his free hand to pull his erection out of his jeans. His light chuckle turned into a groan when Deeks latched on right away, tongue swiping up and down the sides of his Dom’s cock while he sucked hard at Callen’s cock. Callen ran his hands through Deeks hair in a familiar movement while pushing Deeks forward encouraging him to take more into his mouth. 

Deeks does so willingly, knowing how to give them both pleasure, including putting his well-honed deep throating skill to good use. Callen groaned out as he curled his back as he gripped Deeks’ hair tighter. Callen’s hips started to move on their own, he had been close to coming since they had started watching Nick and Gil. 

“Marty.” Callen groaned out helplessly as he bucked into Deeks’ warm, inviting mouth. Deeks groaned as he hollowed out his cheeks, knowing full well that it would send Callen over the edge. Callen moaned out and Deeks swallowed down his Dom’s cum, both of them liking it the best when he swallowed. 

Deeks pulled off of Callen’s cock, giving it kitten licks to clean his Dom’s now limp cock of any remaining cum. Deeks smiled up at Callen, loving the look Callen always wore after he orgasmed. Deeks rested his cheek against Callen’s thigh and let out a contented sigh. 

“Color?” Callen asked with a raspy voice as he stroked Deeks cheek, eyes trained on Deeks red, swollen and cum stained lips. 

“Green Sir… Can I just stay here for a bit?” Deeks asked, not caring about his own erection. He could feel himself slipping and he wanted to go with the flow. 

“Of course love.” Callen smiled and relaxed in the chair, just watching Deeks as he settled into his subspace. 

 

~~/~~

 

“We all have each other’s contact information right?” Tony checked again as he fluttered between the other three sub’s that were standing in front of the cabin, the midday sun shining down on them as their Dom’s worked to get their bags into their respective cars. They ignored the swearing and grumbling from their lovers as they all tried to fit their luggage in properly. 

“Yes Tony.” Chris smiled knowing that Tony was a worrywart and liked to check and double check everything. 

“Whenever you guys are in Vegas and need a place to crash, our guest room is always open.” Nick promised as he tugged the other men into hugs one at a time, each hug being returned full force. 

“Same here if any of you ever want to experience New Orleans food and scene first hand.” Chris added his promise of a place to crash to the mix. 

“Same with DC, I know all the best places.” Tony winked making the others laugh.

“And if you just want to tan, the beach is literally right down the road from our place.” Deeks’ voice was muffled by the way his face was trapped in the crook of Nick’s neck. 

“All packed up and ready to go.” Gil’s voice separated the group hug and Nick all but molded himself to his Dom’s side, smiling shyly when Gil dropped a kiss on his head while his arm draped over Nick’s shoulders. 

“It felt like we just got here.” Deeks admitted as he and Callen laced fingers together like it was the most natural thing in the world and there was no fear like there had been before. 

“So we’re all coming back on another retreat like this again soon right?” Chris asked as he leaned back against Pride who had his arms wrapped around the smaller man, chin resting on Chris’ shoulder. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Gibbs agreed as he and Tony had been the ones to put this all together. The two were standing next to each other, but every so often their fingers would brush in a secret yet intimate way. 

“We best be off, we have a long way to go. Thank you for having us and it was wonderful to meet you Mr. Deeks.” Gil inclined his head to the group and Deeks smiled at the wink Nick threw at him. 

“You as well Mr. Grissom.” Deeks inclined his head as well, smiling when Callen’s hand tightened around for a moment before he relaxed. 

“Call me.” Nick tossed over his shoulder as Gil led him over to their car, opening the door for him and then closing it behind him. 

“We better be off as well.” Callen spoke next and Deeks waved at the others with his free hand, allowing Callen to tow him towards their car. 

“I’ll send you those photo’s later.” Chris winked at Deeks who just grinned, barking out a laugh before he sat in the passenger seat. 

“Do I even want to know?” Pride laughed softly when Chris just smirked at him. 

“Until next time Dwayne.” Gibbs held his hand out to Pride while Chris and Tony bumped fists.

“Until next time Jethro.” Dwayne clasped Gibbs hand with both of his before he did the same to Tony. They nodded at each other before they all separated in their own cars, taking off in their own separate directions when they hit the main road. 

“So.” Callen glanced over at Deeks’ whose blond hair was being whipped around by the wind from the open window he was facing against. 

“I’m really glad we came G.” Deeks said truthfully and covered G’s hand with both of his when G moved his hand over to grasp the blond’s knee. 

“I am too.” Callen smiled before settling down for the long drive, just enjoying the cool wind, soft music and the calm sensation of Deeks in the seat beside him and his hands around his own.


End file.
